peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 May 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-05-28 ; Comments *Complete recording available from the Derby Box. *Start of show: "Thousand a side football is it now? Well I never. This is another John Peel Show, the programme with carefree panty shields and a new session from the Buzzcocks. Plus from the 20th of December of 1978, the Damned, their notable Love Song / Burglar / Melody Lee and Looking At You session, plus really ridiculously good new singles from Capital Letters and the Ruts, both sides of both of those, and a great many other things besides. Let's get started on it." *The national petrol shortage meant that Peel had to cancel his weekend plans to go and see the Leyton Buzzards in Norwich on Sunday 27th, or to travel to Cambridge the night before to see the Fall and the Users - or as an alternative on the same night, to Norwich to see the Specials. *Peel had been filmed doing "sporting activities for television" on Saturday (probably for ITV's "Star Games") in the pouring rain. He'd scored a penalty in the football match but his team were knocked out of the competition, so he wasn't required to go back on Sunday for more filming (which wasn't a displeasing outcome). *First play of "Babylon's Burning" by The Ruts. "This is gonna knock you dead." He invites listeners to visit the Radio One roadshow in Crawley the following day to lobby Kid Jensen to make him pick it as his single of the week so that it gets daytime airplay. *Brief mention is given of the weekend international football match between England and Scotland, which featured in the starting lineups five players from Liverpool. England won the match 3-1 http://www.englandstats.com/matches.php?mid=530. *At the end, pronounces the show "a blinder" -- citing the two sessions, along with the Ruts and Capital Letters singles (both had both sides played). Sessions *Buzzcocks, #4. Recorded 1979-05-21. Available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit). *Damned, #3 (rpt). Recorded 1978-12-20, first broadcast 08 January 1979. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Stiff Little Fingers: Gotta Gettaway (7") Rough Trade / Rigid Digits *Boomtown Rats: She's So Modern (Soundtrack LP - That Summer!) Arista *Buzzcocks: Mad Mad Judy (Peel session) (aborted: bad, bad tape) *Flys: Name Dropping (7") EMI *Buzzcocks: Mad Mad Judy (Peel session) *Damned: Love Song (Peel session) *Elvis Costello: I Don't Want To Go To Chelsea (Soundtrack LP - That Summer!) Arista *Street: Sweet Chelsea (7") Okey-Doke *Capital Letters: UK Skanking (12") Greensleeves *Sex Pistols: Holidays In The Sun *Karel Fialka: Armband (The Mystery Song) (7") Red Shift *Bill Haley And His Comets: Dance With A Dolly (LP - Rock The Joint!) Rollercoaster *Buzzcocks: ESP (Peel session) *Another Pretty Face: All The Boys Love Carrie (7") New Pleasures *Damned: Melody Lee (Peel session) *David Bowie: Repetition (LP - Lodger) RCA *Tours: Language School (7") Tours Rec *Monochrome Set: Eine Symphonie Des Grauens (7") Rough Trade *Ruts: Babylon's Burning (7") Virgin :JP: "Makes you proud to be British, doesn't it? It really does." *Ruts: Society (b/w 'Babylon's Burning' - 7") Virgin *Buzzcocks: I Don't Know What To Do With My Life (Peel session) *Gang Of Four: At Home He's A Tourist (7") EMI *Howling Wolf: Red Rooster *Damned: I'm A Burglar (Peel session) *Elvis Costello: Watching The Detectives (Soundtrack LP - That Summer!) Arista *Four Plugs: Wrong Treatment (7") Disposable Records *Capital Letters: Run Run Run (b/w UK Skanking - 12") Greensleeves *Johnnie Taylor: Separation Line (LP - The Johnny Taylor Philosophy Continues) Stax *Buzzcocks: Hollow Inside (Peel session) *Devo: The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize (7") Virgin *Damned: Looking At You (Peel session) *Patrik Fitzgerald: But Not Anymore (LP - Grubby Stories) Small Wonder *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (Soundtrack LP - That Summer!) Arista File ;Name *a) 1979-05-28 John Peel Radio 1 DB081+DB082.mp3 *b) John Peel Show - 19790528 - Buzzcocks & Damned.mp3 ;Length *a) 1:58:30 *b) 1:58:54 ;Other *a) File created from DB081 and DB082 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. *b) File created from T085 and T084 of 400 Box. ;Available *a) mooo *b) http://www.mediafire.com/?1ifiwsjvsi2wtuc Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category: Shared Category:Derby Box